


A Cut Above the Rest

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: When the local sashimi chef uses up all of her money to save a mermaid from the auction house, she's left with no way to restock her stand. But on one fateful night out fishing, she meets the mermaid again, who, this time, wishes to thank her for saving her life.





	A Cut Above the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Siren and the Itamae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720255) by [Eramia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia). 

> Hello! This work is what I call the "secret fourth TSATI" chapter. This what I originally planned when I wrote "The Siren and the Itamae" but I changed it in respect to my friend who wasn't into NSFW. But now the original idea is available! You don't have to read the other story to know what happens in this one. This piece is sort of an alternate universe to that one. But please, if you enjoy this story, check out the other version which I believe is just as good! Thank you!

Sometimes when we make brave decisions it is because we forgot what the consequences might be.

Sometimes that consequence is getting decked in the face by a pirate gang leader.

It doesn’t make you any less brave, but it does make you feel way more stupid. Especially when people are watching.

Gangplank caught me off-guard. I was on my knees at the edge of the dock, leaning over the edge. I had thrown the mermaid in so she could escape, but she was just sinking. Did I not get there in time?

“Go! Get out of here!” I’m sure she couldn’t hear or understand me, now that I think about it. I thought maybe the noise would’ve scared her off.

I was so focused on the mermaid I didn’t even hear the captain run after me. A second later and he grabbed me by my collar, whipping me around. His whole crew watched him punch me in the mouth. His knuckles were calloused and gnarly, it was like getting smashed with a rock. It fucking hurt.

He split my bottom lip open and almost knocked me off the dock. I bled right into the ocean. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of magenta flee the scene.

“You bitch,” he spat. He literally spat on me. It was gross and if he wasn’t gonna get it before he punched me, he was definitely gonna get it now. “You have no idea what you walked into.”

Oh, I get it now. I’ve seen it before. This bastard was running a scam. Sell the mermaid to the highest bidder, take the money from the poor sap, and later, the merchandise. And I just threw away the most important part of his plan.

I sit up and wipe some of the blood and spittle off my chin with my hand. “Nah, man, I’d say that about you.”

I can tell I hit a nerve. Big Boss Man doesn’t like to be made fun of in front of his crew. He goes to roundhouse me, but it’s not very smart. I brace myself and catch his shin, pinning it against my ribs and deliver a swift kick to his free-standing leg. His other leg is a peg-leg after all, so it was easy to grab his good leg and knock him off balance.

This next part was pure luck. He’s falling toward me and I use his momentum, and a bit of support from my leg, to throw him over my head and into the ocean behind me. I doubt he even had time to blink. Poor bastard.

Now that he was taken care of I stand up. Someone else comes up, brandishing what looks like a kitchen knife. His first mate, maybe?

“Don’t even bother,” I say, and I brandish an old favorite of mine: the kunai. “Mine’s bigger.”

It’s pretty easy to get rid of bullies. Just take down their leader and the rest scatter like rats. And I embarrassed not only one, but two of ‘em.

I spent all my money trying to save the mermaid from the auction house so I was left dirt broke for the day and with a split lip. No way I could afford to restock on fish from the market for the sashimi stand, so tonight, I’d have to fish for my own.

But if you ask me, it was worth it. Going out that night was the best decision of my life.

  
  


It’s dusk when I set off from the harbor. I’m expecting a long night so I brought along some pillows and a blanket to lie on, maybe do some star gazing. Not like fishing is all that exciting. All I have is a net on a big hook and time.

I don’t release my net until the town is but a sea-level star in the distance. There’s no clock nearby but I feel like I’ve laid down for like, what, five minute before I got bored? The stars were pretty and all, but nothing much happens. At one point, I pulled out my kunai and practiced twirling it about my finger. I’ll blame the bad lighting for me fucking up and cutting myself. It wasn’t bad, just a little thing, you could hardly see it. That shit stings a lot though.

It was while I was nursing this little wound that the bell tied up to my fishing net went off, alerting me that the net was pretty heavy. Let it get too heavy and the rope might break so I get up to pull the net out of the water. Pretty surprising that it filled up this fast.

Or...maybe not?

When I looked over the balcony, I saw lights in the water. Magenta. That’s when I knew something was up. Something was following my boat. A sea monster? I wouldn’t be able to say. I almost went back for my kunai to cut the rope free when I realized that it was caught in the net. It was struggling. I mean, if it was a sea monster, it’s a pretty small one, right? No harm in helping it. Except when I began to pull it up, two golden lights flashed. For a brief moment, they looked like eyes. I keep pulling the heavy load until I can get a better look.

They were definitely eyes. And there was definitely not a school of fish in that net. At least, not just fish.

I recognized her as the mermaid from earlier, except she appeared a lot healthier. I do my best to set the net gently down on the deck. Like a veil, the netting falls away, sliding off her head and down her shoulders. She sits with her tail to the side, long hair tumbling down her body like a waterfall. Fish with spines and a clouded look in their eyes are strewn around her.

The bangs in her eyes are magenta but between strands of wet hair clumped to her face, I see those golden eyes staring right at me. Her lips are pulled thin into a smile once she sees me staring back.

“It’s you,” I say, leaning against the edge of the boat, “You want to get caught again or something?"

“Who knows?” she says, reaching her and out and running a curved, golden claw up and down my thigh, “Maybe I have a thing for being tied up.”

“Tch. It would seem so. How are you feeling? You look better.”

She pulled back to brush away at the hair in her face, her face changing to that of embarrassment. “Yes. I owe you my life, I think.”

I folded my arms. “You’re welcome,” I say.

“You don’t have to look so smug about it.”

Hah, smug? I don’t know what I liked to hear her say better: “I owe you my life” or “I like to be tied up”.

Chill out. I’m only kidding.

“Why not? It’s good to hear. Besides, because of you, I got to throw a pirate captain over the edge of the pier. It was pretty sweet.”

She laughed, like rich velvet. “I’m sure it was.”

“What’s your name?” I ask, “Mermaids have names, right?”

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t see very many,” she explained, “but you may call me Evelynn.”

“Evelynn. I like that. Sounds diva-ish. I’m Akali.”

“Akali,” she purred, “Come down here so I can see you better.”

Whoa. A bit fast there, aren’t we, Evelynn?

On second thought: look at what she did to the fish. Maybe she’s trying to kill me.

As if reading my mind, her finger trails up and down my thigh again. “I don’t bite, Akali. I just want to get a better look at your face.”

Yeah, she’s definitely trying to kill me.

“I dunno, Evelynn. I think your face is the last thing those fish saw.”

She looks confused at first until she notices the fish strewn around her. “Ah, right. This was a thank-you gift.”

I nod slowly, trying to follow her logic. “Poisoned fish. As a thank you for saving your life.”

“They’re not dangerous. I merely ‘charmed’ them, per say. Let them believe they were swimming toward heaven instead of their doom.”

“Right, right.” Who said poison was the only way to do that? Staring into her eyes was like looking at an angel, but those claws, those talons, screamed danger. And who doesn’t like a little danger? I squat down in front of her, eye-level.

“Well?” I said, “Are you going to kill me now?”

“Kill you? Why would I do that?”

“I’m not sure. You’re very mysterious, getting caught in my net just so you can see me again.”

Her face reddened. “That...was an accident.”

“An accident? Wait, you mean--”

“I didn’t mean to get caught in your net again.”

I drop my head and laugh, resting my elbows on my thighs. I lean back and let my back rest against the wall. “You’re a funny one, Evelynn.”

She smiled. “You’re pretty odd yourself, Akali. You’re a good person. With good people so rare in the world, I could never make it so there’s one less.”

“Geez. You’re just flattering me now. You’re definitely trying to kill me.”

“I’m just being honest! Throw me back if you think I’m lying.”

It wasn’t until she said that I noticed a little pang in my chest. I also totally forgot about fishing.

“Nah,” I said, “I believe you.” I glanced up at the rising moon in the darkening sky. “I do have to get back to what I was doing. I don’t know how long you can stay out of water.”

“Let me help you,” she said, almost insistent, “I’m in your debt.”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah? You gonna help me fish?”

“I can bring you all the fish you want, right to your net.”

I considered her proposition for a moment. But it sounded too good to be true for free. “And in return?”

“Return?” She appeared confused again.

“What do you want me to do for you?” I explained.

“Nothing. I would just like to see you again.”

“Oh.” This encounter was turning out to be surprisingly...wholesome. I’ve heard dozens of sailor stories about encounters with sirens. This doesn’t seem to be anything like that.

“Sure. Why not. Help me out tonight and I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“Of course. Help me out?”

“Yeah.” I stood up and slid my arms around her, lifting her up bridal style and placing her carefully on the balcony of the boat. She gave me a smile before sliding back into the ocean. I wasn’t sure what her methods were exactly but within minutes the net was full again and I pulled up a fresh haul.

Her head rose out of the water. “Is that all?”

“For tonight.” I gave her a thumbs up and a grin. “Thanks for the help!”

“See you again soon, Akali,” she called to me.

“Good night!” I called to the ocean waves. Maybe she heard me. I like to think she did.

I couldn’t help but grin to myself. Yeah. See you tomorrow night, Evelynn.

  
  


For the next few nights, I set off at dusk, even though I’m not in dire need of fish. I find I just like to see Evelynn. I bring the net and when it fills, usually within minutes, I pull up the haul. She doesn’t hide inside the net anymore. Every time, it’s bursting with fish. Evelynn pops up as I pull it in and once I’ve secured the haul, I haul her up too.

It’s been surprisingly nice, actually, seeing her every night. And I don’t think she’s tried to kill me yet, or if she has then she’s failed pretty badly.

I’m still alive, laying beside her on the blanket and pillows in the middle of the deck, gazing up at the stars. They seem a little less boring with her around. Maybe star-gazing is meant for two. It’s nice to have someone to talk about them with.

I have my hands folded behind my head. Beside me, Evelynn looks like that sleeping princess, hands resting gently on her belly, hair covering her bare breasts, pale skin bathing in moonlight.

“Do you look at the stars often?” I ask.

“Akali. What sort of question is that?”

“I was just wondering!”

“I live in the middle of the ocean,” she giggles, “Of course I look at the stars at night.”

“Do you have a favorite one?”

She blinks her eyes open. “A favorite star?”

“Sure, why not.”

“You mean they don’t change every night?”

“I don’t think so. There’s so many stars, though. It’s hard to keep track.”

As if in wonder, she whispers, “There are as many stars as there are humans, it seems.”

“Like fish in the sea,” I chuckle.

“Perhaps.”

“Yeah.”

Evelynn rolls onto her side, using her arm as a pillow for her head. “All those people and yet you were the only one to vouch for me. You really are a cut above the rest.”

I turn my head to her. “I was just doing the right thing, Eve.”

“You’d be surprised how hard it is for people to do the right thing.”

I scoffed. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” I think to myself for a moment before speaking, wondering if I should say it outloud. “You’re different from the stories I’ve heard.”

“What stories?”

“You know. Stories about sirens leading sailors to their doom, seducing them only to eat them alive. Those stories.”

“I mean, they’re true.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure,” she said, rolling onto her stomach. “I’ve lured my fair share of nasty man. If you ask me, I was doing everyone a service.”

I laugh and roll onto my side. We’re pretty close now. I could touch the spines along her back if I wanted to, touch her tail with my foot if I so desired. Brush away her hair, kiss her bare shoulder.

“And you’ve never tried to charm me as well?”

“I didn’t have to. It seemed you came along of your own accord.”

“Maybe I did.”

“Weren’t you afraid I would lead you to your own death?”

I smirk. “Maybe I have a thing for women who could kill me.”

I can see her smirk back, but she’s also blushing. Her cheeks are colored crimson under the golden lamplight. “Is that so?”

“Sure.

Evelynn held out her hand, tracing her talons along my hairline. “You think I could kill you?”

I can’t take this anymore.

I slide my arm under hers and roll her on top of my body in a quick, heart-pounding moment. Our faces are inches apart. I can feel her breath tickle my lips, taste her in the air. Her hair is absolutely everywhere. We can barely see each other through it.

A laugh escapes my lips. I didn’t realize how airy and shaky it sounded. Was I nervous? Eve is smiling and I can see her fangs. She doesn’t say anything, just tries to brush her hair out of her face.

“Do you want my hair tie?” I whispered.

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, well, you’re gonna have to sit up.”

“But what if I don’t want to get up?”

“Guess you’ll just have to suffer with a mouthful of hair then.”

“Oh, alright.”

I sat up, shifting my legs so she could sit in my lap while I undid my pony tail. I also undid the obi and tossed it aside to be more comfortable.

“Can do you your hair with those nails?”

“I might need some help.”

I chuckled. “Come here,” I told her softly. She gathered her hair over one shoulder, combing through it gingerly with her claws. My hands brushed hers as I went to do her ponytail.

“Your hair is beautiful,” I murmured.

“You should have your hair down more often,” she told me, running her nails along my scalp. I could barely hide my shudder. “Aw, is that a sensitive spot for you?”

“Don’t tease me.” I’d hate to say that I whimpered, but...I’d be lying if I said I kept a straight face whens he did that. Probably the first time in my life anyone has ever made me do that involuntarily.

Eve leaned over and started kissing along my hairline and it tickled so much. I had to get her too somehow. My fingers trail along her sides when I notice the gill slits on her ribs, closed shut because she’s on land.

“Does this feel good?” I ask, running a finger along them.

She laughs into my hair. “Akali. That’s about as romantic as me tickling your nostrils.”

I stop trying to finger her gills, which, now that I think about it, is super weird. “Sorry. I’m new to this.”

“As am I,” she whispered, “But it seems I just got lucky.” She runs her claws along my jawline and to the back of my head and brings me closer to her face. The claw on her thumb parted my lips gently. I barely noticed as she passed over my wound from earlier. “Teach me how to love a human,” she whispered, tantalizingly close to my lips, “and I’ll teach you how to love a mermaid.”

Evelynn pecked me so lightly, I could hardly tell she was there. But I wanted more. With my hands on her ribs, I pulled her closer, her lips connecting to mine, and it was like we melted into each other. I fell back onto the pillows with a sigh. My arms slide to her back where my fingers brush against the base of her spines. I didn’t really consider if they were poisonous or not. It just didn’t cross my mind then.

I don’t think anything was crossing my mind really, while we kissed and moaned and sighed. It was like we were reduced to just feelings. And they were pretty great feelings.

Evelynn raised her arms a little when I stroked her upper back and I realized she was hinting to me, trying to guide me. And I let her. Slowly, I let my fingers trail up her spines and stopped just under her shoulders. I held her ribs, brushing the side of her breasts before I began to massage them with my thumbs.

There. She sighs and kisses me harder. I seem to have found a sweet spot as well.

She moans against my lips, “You can do it harder,” and I press deeper. She lifts her chest, leaving space for my hands slide in, fully cup her breasts and squeeze.

Evelynn briefly stops kissing to sigh and I moved on to kiss her chin and her jaw and move down to peck her neck. She pulled herself up a little more, so that her bare breasts were hanging above my open, seeking mouth like ripened fruit too heavy for its branch, and almost came crashing down onto my face. I didn’t care. I would’ve sucked and nipped and licked her breasts for as long as I could, but I was practically drowning and couldn’t breath. Sadly, I had to tap out.

She rolls off me slightly. “What’s wrong, dear?”

I laugh, wiping away the spit from my mouth. “I can’t breathe! You’re smothering me!”

“Tch! You should be so lucky.”

I peck the breast closest to me. “I sure am.”

“Well, come here, then,” she said, rolling onto her back and in that same motion, bringing me onto her body.

I was in the perfect position, straddling her, to get ahold of those breasts. I couldn’t help but smile as I pushed them up and around with my thumb.

“Perfect,” I whispered as I leaned down, getting back to work.

“You’ve kissed that one long enough!” she declared like faux-royalty, “Give the other one some attention.”

“Oh, my bad, princess,” I say, kissing my way to the other breast, “I didn’t mean to forget her.”

“Mmm. It really is a crime.”

Eve’s hands found their way down the back of my shirt, stroking with her claws, up and down. Then she takes her hand out and with both they slide down to my waist, fingers toying with the hem of my top.

“You know it really is unfair,” she says while my mouth keeps working on her breasts, “I can’t be the only one exposed.”

“Let me level the playing field then,” I grin. Off goes my top layer and the tank top too.

“Aw, you did that too fast,” she joked, stroking up and down from my thighs to my waist.

“Should I put them back on and start over?”

“I didn’t say you should stop.”

Oh. She wants to go there.

“As you wish.”

I step off her and stand up with my back to her. Two can play at this sexy game.

I stuck my thumbs in the line of my pants and my underwear all at once and carefully start to pull them down. I barely make it past my ass when I feel something tugging them down further and I nearly jumped when I feel Eve’s lips on my behind.

“Oh. You’re beautiful,” she sighed, rubbing what felt like...everywhere. “You’re sculpted like a statue.”

“S-stop, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Aw, honey,” she kissed the back of my thigh, her fingers trailing up and down my inner leg, “Come down here so I can admire you in full.”

I do what she says, zero complaints. I’m straddling her again, letting her run her hands up and down my body wherever she pleases.

“You like to give orders,” I say, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

She looks startled at first, like she wasn’t expecting that. “May I touch you?”

“Go for it.”

She sits up, supporting me in her lap. Evelynn starts with kissing my neck and quickly moves down my collarbone to my breasts which sit in her face. She’s licking one nipple while tracing around the other one, delicately, and I feel her fangs, sharp enough to puncture but gentle enough for skin, on my boob. She goes to nip me once but I wince.

“Not that hard, please.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” she whispers, kissing the spot where she hurt me, and returns to sucking, almost religiously, at my nipple.

And I do that whimpering thing again. Where she would sigh happily and openly, I tried not to make a sound but it was as if my own body were against me. I hugged her head close to me, moaning into her hair, trying best to keep my lips shut until it proved futile.

“Don’t silence yourself, my darling. I want to hear you sing.”

Evelynn leans back, eyeing my body. She’s particularly fond of my abs, not to brag.

“I’m not that great of a singer,” I say.

Her claws slide from my abs to tracing the places where my pelvis juts out. I can see her eyeing even lower than that. “I don’t think that’s true, love.” She’s combing through my pubic hair and it’s all great until she moves to slide a finger in me.

I didn’t mean to react the way I did. It was just, I felt pain and I grabbed her wrist and told her to stop. She looked hurt.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just that your nails would hurt me like that.”

“Oh my god,” she gasped, “Why didn’t I think of that? I’m so sorry, Akali.”

I lean down, kissing her cheeks. “No, no, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m sorry to scare you.”

“No, you were right to, I was about to hurt you.”

I kiss her lips briefly. “Do you want to do something else?”

“What did you have in mind?”

I smile. “Are you hungry?”

She didn’t seem to catch the hint or if she did, she wasn’t fully sure of what I was implying. In all fairness, I am a respected sashimi chef. Making sure people eat well is what I do for a living.

“Do you want to use your mouth instead of your claws?” I explained.

“Oh! Okay, just making sure. Yes, of course!”

“And afterwards, I’ll do you.”

“Oh, yes, please!”

She wasted no time in pulling me in for a kiss, only to move down my chin, my collarbone, my breasts, pushing me along with her hands, bringing each part of me to her mouth like drinking from a river. Meanwhile, I was climbing her like a vine.

In a brief awkward moment, I carefully move my knees so I can sit just above Evelynn’s face, but we got a good laugh out of it. It was okay. Sex can be awkward, especially when your other partner has a fish tail.

But we liked it. Evelynn laughed, combing my pubic hair out of the way as I carefully lowered myself onto her face. I could feel her fangs again, tickling me. Her tongue even more so. She explored me, what I felt like, what I tasted like. It wasn’t particularly enjoyable until she found the right spot, that little mushroom-shaped thing at the top, thanks to me, partly because I couldn’t help but “sing” a little when she did.

I steadied myself with my hands on the deck in front of me while she held my hips, her claws almost digging into my asscheeks but I didn’t mind that. I could barely feel it as we fell into a rhythm, my breath quickening. I wasn’t sure if it was my legs moving involuntarily, or if she was guiding me, making me bounce, but I liked it.

“No biting--mngh!!”

She stopped trying to nip me but her eating was rough and yet I didn’t want her to ease off. I could feel that tickle, that growing, tingly feeling right before an orgasm. One of my legs was twitching like a dog. My hips widened. My hair stuck to my sweaty face. I was panting like a bitch.

I didn’t say much this whole time, but then I thought, Fuck it. I want her to make me her bitch!

(I really thought that in the moment, but so does everyone else when they’re 20 seconds away from a body-shaking orgasm, so don’t judge.)

I hardly had any breath in my lungs to “sing” when the time came, when the pleasure seemed to grow from my groin and every muscle in my body squeezed and clenched, shaking with the pressure ,widening my hips as far as I could, to fit in just a little more, more, more…!

It’s like going into the light, like I swallowed a sun and it is going supernova inside me. I am drowning in sunlight and come out of it gasping, heaving, seeking earthliness.

I am so tender now. I am sensitive and throbbing and wet and Evelynn still doesn’t quit. She slows her rhythm, keeping her tongue flat against me, as if to feel me throb against her. She kisses my clit and at that moment, I’m so weak, I practically fall off her.

I see her smiling at me, her chin glistening and wet with spit and moisture. I don’t say anything as I pull her in for a kiss, hard, tasting something like salt in it. I don’t care how potentially gross it may have been. I just needed to thank her.

“Lemme...lemme just catch my breath,” I whisper with a laugh, “You’re next.”

We fucked up the nice layout of all the pillows. She pulls the blanket over our bare, naked bodies. After sharing body heat the way we did, of course the night air seemed cold all of a sudden.

We pulled each other close. It was hot and we were sweaty but the ocean breeze was cold on our skin and at that moment, I don’t think either of us wanted to be apart. I give her gentle kisses along her forehead.

“When you said you’d eat me alive, this wasn’t what I was picturing,” I joked.

“Oh?”

“Thank you for not killing me and eating my bones.”

She smiled, softly. “You’re welcome, my dear.”

“Is this a bad time to say, ‘I love you’?”

Evelynn laughed. “I love you too.”

Our smiles turned in a kiss, only for her to pull away and ask, “When’s it my turn?”

Suddenly energetic, I rolled on top of her. “It can be right now, if you’d like!”

“Yes, please--mmf!”

She could barely finish her sentence, I went right to kissing her and squeezing her sides. They were so incredibly soft, oh my god. Best of all, she was ticklish.

“Stop that!” Eve was smiling though, and laughing with a broad, open smile, showing off her teeth.

“Aw, but it makes you smile!” I move down and start kissing her tummy and it just gets better. Behind me, her tail is flapping a little, smacking the deck and it’s such a dumb, funny sound. I like it. I like that we can be awkward and sexy and goofy. Just how sex should be.

I slow my roll and kiss her more tenderly, more slowly. “Alright, I’m done. Are you ready?”

“Make me sing for you, baby.”

I kiss beneath her belly button and make my way lower and lower, to the point where her skin transitions into glistening magenta scales. I lift my head and explore further down with my fingers, tracing downwards. I think I feel it before I see it, a thin opening where the layers of scales part. It’s not very sexy sounding, but you get what I mean.

“Okay, I think you need to guide me a little bit.”

Evelynn caresses my cheek. “Just use your mouth, darling. You’ll feel it.”

“Right.”

I do as she says, using the tip of my tongue and tracing the other edge of her vagina, or I guess, her version of it. It’s longer and narrower than mine, I think. In a way, it feels softer than I expected, like she could just melt under my tongue. Not that I would know what my own human vagina would feel like in my mouth. I guess I didn’t know what to expect. She doesn’t even have those “pussy lips”, it really is just a slit that can hide really well in plain sight.

I move my tongue to the roof of this slit and it’s almost shocking how different it feels. Everything else before was smooth and slippery, but along the roof of her “vagina” per say I can feel ridges. They go smooth when I move my tongue deeper and stiffen as I move out. Evelynn’s tail twitches underneath me. I think I found a good spot.

“Hhh, yes, right there!”

My tongue sort of curves like a hook, molding to fit her shape. I take my time, hell, I milk it even, letting myself worm into her hot depths and drag myself out, slowly, tenderly. Evelynn’s breathing falls into rhythm with my motions, her ribs lifting and falling in time and the deeper she moans, the weaker, the tinglier I get.

The longer it goes on, the more she squirms. The way I’m riding her tail, it almost feels like I’m riding a bull. She knocked the blanket off my head. It was in a crumpled ball in one hand. The more I work, the softer she gets, the deeper I can go, and she loves that. So much so that her free hand travels downward, to the back of my head, and pushes my face in, not that I complain. It sort of feels like I’m chin deep in her and honestly, you all should be jealous.

It gets even better when she remembers my sensitive scalp and starts scratching my head with her claws; I just about lose it. I get shivers, my grip on her hips tighten, I’m not even the one being eaten raw but I’m moaning into her, hissing through my nostrils. My mouth feels dry, hair keeps falling in and I don’t bother to clear it out, but my tongue feels wet, I can’t tell what’s making my chin so slippery but I have a pretty good idea.

Eve’s loud and unashamed. I mean, we’re in the middle of the ocean after all. No one’s gonna hear us. But she’s so dramatic about it; she’s practically screaming. I could never. I’d be so embarrassed afterwards, I couldn’t look her in the eye. Maybe she’d like that though.

I suddenly feel her flesh tighten around my tongue. It’s almost scary. Eve goes quiet for a second and then she starts heaving, like she’s trying to catch her breath. I take that as my cue to finish up.

I sit up, brushing my hair out of my face and wiping my chin with my hand. The back of my neck feels a little sore, but in a good way I think, like after a workout. She hands me the blanket so I can wipe myself clean.

Evelynn throws her arms to the side, still catching her breath. A dreamy smile is plastered to her lips. “I haven’t felt that good in such a long time.”

I lean over and quickly kiss her lips before rolling beside her. “Did I do good?”

She rolls away from me. “You did wonderful.”

I slide my arm around her waist. I’d bring her closer, pressing her to my body, but the spines along her back, I think, would make that unpleasant, so I stroke her side instead. My skin stings in places now, like my thighs and my butt now that they’re exposed to the cold ocean air. I later discover they’re scratches from Evelynn’s claws. They’ll make interesting battle scars, but for now, it’s just the two of us, snuggling on the deck.

“Thank you for trusting me,” she said quietly.

“Of course,” I whisper, kissing the back of her neck. She still has my hair tie. I consider letting her keep it. “It was a good experience.”

“A really good experience.”

“Yeah.”

“Sex with someone like me really is a trust excercise. I have spines in places you wouldn’t believe.”

I laugh. “Yeah?”

“What did you think those ridges were?”

I almost sit up. “No way.”

“Mhm. If you hurt me accidentally, or if there’s an unwanted advance, there’s built in spines down there. It’s a very good form of self-defense.”

“Holy shit,” I breathe, “I could’ve died just trying to fuck a mermaid.”

“Aw, but I think it was worth it, don’t you?”

I pretend to think for a moment. “Yeah, I’d say so!”

She giggles and in a way, I feel like I can hear her smile. Evelynn hums contentedly.

“Are you hungry?” I ask.

“You’re still not satisfied, Itamae?”

“No, no, I meant like, do you want me to make actual food?”

“Oh! Yes, please.”

I steal back my hair tie and get up from our spot. With my back to Evelynn, I crouch down by the fishing net and slide out an albacore. Holding it by the tail, I show it to her, looking over my shoulder.

“How’s this?”

“Oh, that looks...delicious.”

“Not my ass, the fish,” I laugh.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine too.”

I roll my eyes and smile. Evelynn rolls onto her stomach, wrapping herself in the blanket, and watches me tie on my apron, just my apron, and start cleaning the fish.

“Wanna learn how to cook sashimi?” I ask.

“Maybe another night,” she says, “Tonight, I’d rather just watch.”

Sometimes when we make brave decisions it is usually because we forgot what the consequences would be.

Sometimes that consequence is getting decked in the face by a pirate gang leader.

And rawing, and getting rawed by, a potentially dangerous mermaid.

Either way, it works out.


End file.
